Loonatics Unleashed: Inverted Normality
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: When Tech and Rev have some spare time and hit the town, they find there inverted selves from another dimension. They do the crime, and Tech and Rev end up doing the time. In the end Tech has a insane way of fixing it that may just result in the whole fabric of the universe tearing itself apart. So nothing new then?
1. Baking the Law

**Loonatics Unleashed: Inverted Normality**

**By Ralph E Coyote**

**Chapter 1 : Baking in the Law**

Tech and Rev had were taking some well-earned time of and were walking through town.

Tech was licking a large strawberry lolly and Rev had a large box of chocolates.

"C'mon Rev, there's a record shop over there, I wonder if there's anything good in there."

Rev stopped noshing his chocolates. "Record store? It's the 28th century! Records don't exist anymore!"

"Whats wrong with good old fashioned vinyl?" Replied Tech still slurping the lolly.

"Its old fashioned and its rubbish." said Rev

"I'll have you know some of the best music in... ever has been put on vinyl and-" ranted Tech. He was cut off by Rev softly putting a chocolate in his mouth.

"Shut up." said Rev with an uncanny amount of polite cheek.

Then they heard some voices from a bakery nearby

"This is swag!" exclaimed one

"Swag? This, is, Breaking the Law!" exclaimed a second.

Then two figures dressed all in black ran out of the bakery...and straight into Tech and Rev, knocking all of them to the ground.

Tech landed on top of the baddies. "Your nicked." he said. He looked over to Rev. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Why you doin' 'dis, man?" asked one

"Well, you ruined my damn nice lolly, along with my boyfriend and colleague's box of chocolates. Were also sure you stole something from that bakery."Stated Tech. He then leaned down and turned out their pockets.

"What did they steal?" asked Rev. He couldn't see quite what was happening

Tech continued to rummage before: "Err... two muffins and a biscuit"

"A what?" asked Rev

"You know, a biscuit." said Tech, holding it up for Rev to see.

"Oh... a cookie!" said Rev

"Whatever. Still, why steal two muffins and only one of those? Might as well try to steal the lot, your still going to get caught" said Tech

"Time to unmask these criminals" stated Rev with authority

"Whoa, steady on baby, you're giving me a heart attack!" joked Tech. He lent down to unmask the villans.

He and Rev got the fright of their life!


	2. Colour me Weird

**Loonatics Unleashed: Inverted Normality**

**By Ralph E Coyote**

**Chapter 2 : Colour me weird**

The first was some sort of canine, he looked identical to Tech, exect for one, creepy difference. Where Tech's fur was brown, this coyote's fur was grey and where Tech's fur was grey, this coyote's fur was brown.

The second was the same story but with Rev, this road runner had yellow feathers but blue beak and legs.

Tech was beyond the realms of putting anything he saw into words.

"Just book 'em" said Rev, still using his authoritative tone

"Holiday Inn or Butlins?" asked Tech with his notebook open

"They don't deserve either, Butlins is too crule and heartless and Holiday Inn is far too nice" said Rev.

"Shall I do the honour of booking them into le donjon?" asked Tech

"The one with un suite slime" said Rev, leaning towards the crim's

Tech did his best impression a French evil laugh and said "C'mon some people have things we'd like to get done in the next 5 years." He got the unusual villans to their feet and took them back to the headquarters.

"You were gone a while. What were you doing?" asked Ace who, along with Duck was playing some foolish game of strip-backgammon.

"A road runner. No. We captured these blokes stealing stuff from a bakery who look exactly like me and Rev. Except their colours are the wrong way arround." explained Tech

"The one that looked like me had yellow feathers, blue legs and a blue beak" said Rev

"Well it was an erotic bakery which do leave your, ahem, colours a bit squew-if but this is ridiculous" said Tech

Duck seemed more interested in the erotic bakery and how unfashionable they would look with their natural colours messed up than anything else.

"Do you think they are anything to worry about?" asked Lexi

"Somebody who steals a biscuit from an erotic bakery is defiantly someone to be worried about." Replied Tech.

Just then policeman turned up.

"I need a word with Mister Terry Edkins Coyote and Mister Richard Runner about a theft they are under suspicion of committing"


	3. Piece of cake

**Loonatics Unleashed: Inverted Normality**

**By Ralph E Coyote**

**Chapter 3 : Piece of Cake**

The policeman sat Tech and Rev down in an old office inside the headquarters.

"Alright." began the Policeman "We have lots of evidence to show that you two committed a robbery from the bakery in town. Unless you have some really well good evidence for copy's of yourselves from another dimension, You're pretty much caught."

Tech smiled coyly. "As it turns out we _do_ have some really well good evidence for copy's of ourselves from another dimension." said Tech

The policeman leant back on his chair. "I'll belive that."

Rev looked at the policeman with amazed confusion and was about to ask why he'd accepted their defence without question when Tech cut him off.

"Good, would you like a further explanation?" Asked Tech

"Can I take notes" asked Rev and the Policeman.

"I advise you do" said Tech (Author's note: You too readers!)

"Basically, the whole of the universe, life and the rest of that other stuff is like fruit cake, there are layers, you know, the decorations, the icing, the strawberry bit, the pineapple bit. They are basically dimensions in the big thing of time, space and other stuff. However, sometimes the cake gets squashed because some dunk git sits on it or knocks it over. Then things from other dimensions come together and cause annoying things to happen like when pea's get in your mashed potato and when you eat it, it tastes horrible. That is basically what has happened" Explained Tech.

There was a pause whilst their policeman and Rev finished there "notes".

"What have you got as far as notes?" asked Tech

"Well I got bored and drew an outline of you with a _massive_ penis." said Rev, showing Tech his drawing

"That's pretty realistic" said Tech.

"Why thank you" said Rev

"Well I got distracted also and ended up drawing cars with guns on them" said the policeman. "However, there is one problem with your argument, who puts strawberry and pineapple in the same cake?" He asked

"Have you ever _eaten_ my fruit cakes?" asked Tech

"Umm...no" said the policeman

"Then do so now!" said Tech, handing the policeman a piece he must have had prepared.

Tech and Rev left went back to the main room about five minuets later

"I wonder how there doing" asked Rev

They then heard Ace exclaim "You want me to put my ding-a-ling in your fairy-cake? ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!?"

"There doing fine" said Rev and Tech together

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	4. The evil that they do

**Loonatics Unleashed: Inverted Normality**

**By Ralph E Coyote**

**Chapter 4 : The evil that they do**

"...so wait...what?" asked Ace. He still didn't understand the events that Tech and Rev were trying to describe

"Come on, man! This is simple!" exclaimed Tech, who got tiresome of explaining something that seemed so simple to him.

Rev tried. "Our doubles do stuff and people think its us doing those things."

"Whats the link?" asked Lexi

"Cake" said Tech.

Slam instantly paid attention "Grager!" ("Cake? Were's the cake!?")

"Not _that _type of cake, Slam. I mean meaning-of-life cake"

"How many layers are in the cake?" asked Duck

"Duh, 42" said Tech and Rev.

"Anyway, think, they nicked things form a _cake _shop, the big thing of reality is like a _cake_. Its obvious!" said Tech.

However, Rev had another link. "Hey Tech, you know when they robbed out of the cake store? One of them exclaimed "This is swag"? And one of them exclaimed "This is breaking the law? Also we were going to a MP12 songbank? You get it?"

"Ermm...not yet" said Tech

"Tell me, what music do you listen to?" asked Rev

"I feel like im being interviewed for "Acmetropolis's Sexiest Gay Man of the Year Award"...Again!" Said Tech

"Just tell me." said Rev starting to get impatient

"alright fine, rock and metal. Can I guess that the second question is about my abs?"

"No. It's just that a famous metal band sung a song about Breaking the Law." said Rev with a smug expression on his face.

"Point is?" said Tech

"Thing is I listen to Rap a lot." said Rev

"Why?" asked Tech with disgust.

"Doesn't matter, but they go on about "Swag" all the time, and my double talked like a rapper" Said Rev.

"I know what we have to do!" Exclamed Tech, jumping to his feet.

"What?" They asked

Tech squinted with thought

"Were going to steal the moon" he said slowly

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soon to come!  
Please Review!**


	5. Pot Black Hole

**Loonatics Unleashed: Inverted Normality**

**By Ralph E Coyote**

**Chapter 5 : Pot Black Hole**

"How long till we get there?" asked Duck.

"Considering my luck, well only get there when I lose my mind" said Rev, holding his head.

Tech checked the readouts on his special "moon-nabber 2'000'000'000".

Rev had suggested he put the "2'000'000'000" bit in standard form to make it less paintwork on the outside but Tech insisted

"We'll be there in about 20 minuets" said Tech

Duck let out a dramatic sigh. "C'mon Tech! This heap of junk must be faster than this!"

Tech turned to Duck. "Shut it, or I put my records on"

Duck was amazingly silent for...about 3 minuets. "Why do you even keep records?"

"Just put the radio on." said Rev

Tech put the ship on autopilot and went over to a box in the corner. He kicked it and it started to play classical music, he kicked it again and it began going on about "quantitative easing". he then kicked it again and it went silent. "Speaks its mind" he said before sitting back at the controls.

15 minuets later they got to the moon they planned to steal.

"Well, technically were not going to steal it, were going to play snooker with it."

"WHAAT?!" exclaimed Ace down the communicator.

"You havent heard what im using as a pocket yet." said Tech down the communicator.

He then turned to Rev "See that Black Hole over there?" asked Tech pointing out the veiwport.

Rev saw the black hole and it all clicked. "Bloody Hell! I know what you're going to do! Add to that I know its suicide!" exclaimed Rev

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" shouted Duck, Ace, Lexi and, well almost Slam

"He's going to pot the Moon into the black hole" Said Rev

"Top corner pocket" said Tech simply.

"What will it achieve Tech?" asked Rev, who already had a good idea.

"Well, you know that bloke who supposedly flooded the earth?" said Tech

"I think you'll find he's called God." said Rev

"That's the geezer! Unexpected reboot. I'm just flooding the whole of the space-time continuum this time" said Tech. "The moon will block the black hole, thereby sealing the space-time fruitcake and fixing the whole issue"

"Or the black hole will compress the moon, overload the black hole, it then starts sucking the whole damn universe into its gravitational field, tearing the universe in two before both bits implode causing every life form in everything ever to die!" said Rev

"That is a possibility." said Tech, sitting on the console "Whats your view Ace?"

"straight up your ass. Your sitting on the communicator you maniac" said Ace

"I'm not a maniac, im just slightly drunk to the point of being shitfaced" said Tech "Anyway, whats wrong with my arse?"

Duck got up from the seat he was in. "I say we don't. Trust me" said Duck

"Do it, Tech" said everyone else.

"By the way, if we all die, its Misty Breeze's fault. She should have said this morning there was a chance of universal apocalypse.

Tech fired the laser that fired the moon into the black holes gravitational field. The moon began to draw towards the point of its origin. It stopped. The black hole didn't expand anymore but the moon didn't go further in.

"Pot black." Said Tech smugly.

Everyone else looked flabbergasted

"What happens now?" asked Duck

"Basicly everything that happened will stop happening, it wont have happened. The entire space-time continuum will go back to its "last checkpoint" if you like. This is how deja-vu works, you see things happen agian because we did them but they were not "saved" but it sort of gets corrupted and you get flashbacks."

"So everything that we did will just dissolve into corrupted data?" said Rev

"Yep. As we will never remember what happens, I shall say, Lexi, you have a fabulous bottom and Duck, you are a total Smeg Head"

"I feel like im in an Iron Maiden music video" said Rev, holding his head

"That's the data corrupting..." said Tech

Then they all dissolved into corrupted bits of space-time and life was randomly reset.

"...some of the best music in... ever has been put on vinyl and-" ranted Tech. He was cut off by Rev softly putting a chocolate in his mouth.

"Shut up." said Rev with an uncanny amount of polite cheek.

"Oh come on!" said Tech.

Rev looked blankly at him. "Why do I have a picture in my mind of you potting a moon into a black hole?" he asked

Tech shrugged. "I've got an image of you naked covered in baby oil in my head. Life's weird, get used to it."

"Lets go to the record store" said Rev.

"But first, let's get something to eat, there's a bakery over there." said Tech, pointing it out "I want myself a muffin"

"I'll be cheeky and get a muffin and a biscuit" said Rev. "...wait, what is a biscuit?"

Tech put his arm arround Rev and cuddled him. "Your acting like you're in an Iron Maiden music video, let's get some food"

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
